


Say Something

by Ilvblacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvblacklist/pseuds/Ilvblacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on S3 spoilers.. Red and Liz, their adventures and unspoken desires ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speechless

He watched her intensely as she shifted gears, speeding through traffic with a sense of urgency.  
"Check the registration." She demanded. He located the document in the glove compartment and squinted at the paper. She took off the police hat from her head tossing it into the back seat. The she quickly unbuttoned her uniform top, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. Underneath the police shirt she was wearing a black lace tank top. As she thew the shirt to the back, she felt his eyes on her.  
"The address, Red!" She shouted.  
"Oh, yes. Right." He said and began to type the address in to the GPS system. As the device instructed Liz on where to go next, Red also removed his cap and shirt, leaving him with a white t-shirt. They rode silently until they got to the home of the vehicle owner. 

"Wow, this place is huge!" Liz gasped but Red just shot her an uninterested look and grabbed the clothes from the back stuffing them into the duffel bag they collected full of supplies. "Figured.. You're a bit of a snob." At that he let out a rumbling laugh.  
"I just admire beautiful things." He said after his laughter settled. Then his gaze moved from the house to her blouse. "Is that such a crime?" He whispered, shrugging his shoulders. Her expression changed completely at the tone of his voice and she turned her head immediately to avoid her own eyes connecting with his. She walked up the steps and he followed closely behind her, secretly admiring her curves, curious to see what was beneath those thick layered police uniform pants. "And I was starting to like that uniform on you." He added, earning himself an embarrassed laugh and and eye roll. That's all he could ever ask for.

They got to the front door, didn't notice any cameras so Liz took out a tool from her pocket and began picking the lock while Red turned around and scoped their surroundings. It only took her about 15 seconds. Red smiled at her in pride. "That's my girl!"  
"Oh shut up Red!" She said smiling, giving him a smack on the chest, playfully, then letting her hand linger there for a moment. Her touch, however rough, was enough to make him smile too. "Come on." She said, unexpectedly holding his hand. He willingly followed her inside. Then they split up momentarily Red checking upstairs while Liz checked downstairs.  
"Clear!" They both shouted.  
"Shall we get started?" They made their way to the bedroom which had an attached bathroom.  
"I'll take care of my hair, it'll only be a few minutes."  
"You sure you don't need some assistance?"  
"I'm fine, Red." She said and closed the door behind her.

30 minutes later, Liz came downstairs to the living room where Red was watching the news. As soon as he heard her coming, he turned off the tv. He began rambling on about a new blacklister, called the Troll Farmer, when she suddenly appear in his line of sight.  
"What do you think?" She asked with a shrug of a shoulder and subtly bit her bottom lip when he abruptly stopped talking. His eyes widened and his tongue rolled. He tried. He tried so hard to make out a word but he couldn't. For a brief moment the earth stopped rotating, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He was so used to seeing her in her formal attire. But now.. She looked like an angel. He wanted to say, she looked beautiful, he wanted to say she blew him away, that she stole his heart.  
"Welllh." Was all he managed to mutter. She never really had the privilege of leaving Red speechless. She could feel the tension rising between them as her cheeks turned slightly red. That's when it hit her... 'He wants me'...


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going now?" Liz asked curiously as the two of them settled in the the driver and passenger seats of the black Honda Accord which was left for them about 50 meters from their location. Moments earlier they cleaned the house they temporarily were in as well as the vehicle. They stayed in there for 2 days. Of course they let the maid out of the bathroom who had convinced them that the owner of the house wouldn't be back for another week. It only took 500 dollars and a promise to give them hope that she wouldn't report them. 

"To the airport!" Red exclaimed enthusiastically as he turned on the car, leaving Liz confused yet again. He had changed back to his regular attire, fedora proudly tilted on his head. He wore his beige colored suit, that Liz absolutely (and secretly) loved on him. She often wondered what the material felt like but she was too intimidated to touch him. "What are your thoughts on Bora Bora during the fall?" He smirked.

"I assume there is more to this ingenuous plan.." He reached into his inner jacket pocket and handed her 2 passports. "Jonathan and Lucy Frasier? I'm your wife." She stated, sounding a little more excited than she meant to. 

"If you'll have me.." He said playfully, keeping his eyes on the road. 

"When did you even have time to make these?!" 

"I made them months ago, Lizzie."

Her stomach was in knots. He made them months ago? They were to act like husband and wife going on vacation?

Red had a carry on, before they left the vehicle on the parking lot roof, he switched out his fedora for a matching tweed drivers cap. He looked amazing. Unable to peel her eyes off him in time, Red suddenly caught her gaze. 

"Come here, sweetheart." He said, taking her hand and pressing his lips against her palm. He slid his hands to her hips and brought his mouth to her ear. "I know you're nervous..." His voice sounding deep and raspy, "but I will keep you safe, Lizzy. I won't let anything happen to you." With that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and stepped back to observe her flushed cheeks. "You ready?" He held out his hand for her to take.

"I'm ready." She said and took his hand. They took the elevator and made their way to the gate.


End file.
